1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of drying a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of drying a semiconductor device using a vacuum dryer in which isopropyl alcohol (IPA) is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, a cleaning process performed before and after a process of forming a material film on a semiconductor substrate and a process of patterning the material film becomes more important. Accordingly, a drying process of completing the cleaning process becomes more important.
Currently, a spin dryer and an IPA vapor dryer are used as a dryer for drying the semiconductor device. A drying method in which the spin dryer is used has a problem in that spots are generated. Also, since high speed rotation is involved, particles may become recontaminated A drying method in which the IPA vapor dryer is used includes a process of heating IPA in an open bath. Therefore, it is difficult to secure stability. Also, environmental pollution is caused since a large amount of IPA is used.
A vacuum dryer is obtained by improving the above-mentioned IPA vapor dryer. In the drying method in which the vacuum dryer is used, the amount of IPA consumed is less than that of the IPA vapor dryer. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the degree of environmental pollution caused by the IPA. Also, it is possible to obtain an excellent drying effect regardless of the presence of the pattern. However, as the semiconductor device is further integrated, recontamination by particles in the drying method in which the vacuum dryer is used comes into question. Therefore, a method of drying a semiconductor device by which it is possible to more stably prevent recontamination by particles is required.